The Love Games
by DazzledKelly
Summary: It's weeks before the Reaping for the 74th Hunger Games, and Katniss and Prim are sent to the community home. They have an unfit mother. Desolate and fiercely protecting her sister, she is struck by a familiar face from the past... what will happen? What about Gale? Emotions Katniss never knew she had are stirred inside her. Can she resist? Set before the first book.Review please!
1. The Arrival

The social workers walked me and my sister to the doors of the District 12 community home. It was too late. We had been found out, rumbled. They now knew we had an unfit mother. After all these years since my father's death, it finally became apparent that out mother could no longer take care of us. It's a wonder they didn't bother to enquire how we'd been putting food on the table for the past five years. Luckily Gale and I had covered our hunting tracks, as we'd done for so long. My heart beat in double time, my sister's warm hand slipping into mine. I held it tightly, and for a second I thought it was more for my benefit than hers. I didn't want it to come to this. We knew no-one here, and how would I be able to hunt with the community home staff breathing down our necks? I would have to sneak out at inconspicuous hours, I thought. Hunting with Gale was my only route to sanity.

Prim looked up at me, her eyes widening. She must have noticed the strained expression on my face. But I did not let myself produce tears in my eyes. The social workers did not deserve the privilege of seeing my emotions. I knew she missed Buttercup. But pets weren't allowed in the community home, so she had to wait until home visits to see him. Our mother had to stay home without us, and I had Gale promise to bring her food. He of course agreed. Hopefully I would see him soon.

The two female staff led us upstairs curtly to our rooms. It was a fairly large building, but the walls were a little dank and there was the faint smell of cooking food mixed with something less pleasant wafting from one of the bathrooms. I scrunched up my nose.

Prim and I had to share a single bed, in a room with a few other kids. I decided I was fine with that. How would I comfort her during her nightmares if we'd been separated? I would have demanded for us to stay together anyway. Our room was small and square, the wallpaper a faded white peeling from the walls. Once we left our possessions in the room, I took my sister's hand once again and we headed downstairs. We were told by the home staff that we should introduce ourselves to the rest of the home. Fat chance of that. I would only make the slightest effort to communicate with the other neglected District 12 kids here. Playing chit-chat with total strangers, was in my eyes, a waste of time. I wasn't very good at making friends.

Prim and I slowly walked towards the community home living room, both of us reluctant to go in. I felt an even stronger instinct to protect my sister, as if we were about to enter a room with a pack of ravening wolves. Looking at us, you wouldn't think we were about to socialise with fellow human beings. We walked into the room. I found myself feeling nervous. I was a loner at school, barely noticed most of the time. I guess the only real friend in my year group was Madge Undersee, the Mayor's daughter. But even then, our friendship compared to what I had with Gale was like comparing a small tree to the entire forest.

Breaktimes and lunchtimes were generally lonesome if Madge wasn't around – my year had them at different times to Gale's year. How I wished he was sixteen, not two years older. In a way, though, I liked keeping myself to myself. Believe me, any potential friends wouldn't exactly relate to, and may even be disturbed by the fact that my predominant thoughts revolved around the next hunting session. All I really cared about was where my family's next meal was going to come from. So yes, my company wasn't exactly yearned for at school. No eyes watched me trying to catch my gaze. Except…

And then I saw him. Sitting there in the back of the living room, half-hidden amidst a large group of kids. He always was popular. His blue eyes locked on me instantly. Peeta Mellark. Why did I even remember his name? I didn't know how to react, so I just looked back blankly, stunned into silence. My face felt frozen, in shyness or fear or embarrassment, I didn't know. Time seemed to stand still.

Peeta's gaze held mine, his lips parting. Finally he blinked twice and glanced away. I dropped my gaze instantly. And then the memory hit me: Me, outside after school about to go home. Peeta's eyes meeting mine from afar, surrounded by his friends. Me, looking down and seeing the dandelion that reminded me that all was not lost. It was the day after he'd saved me. The day after he'd thrown me the burnt bread while I was starving to death in the rain, desperately trying to trade Prim's baby clothes. He'd got a black eye and a large red welt on his cheek from his mother because of what he did, burning the bread. And I never really understood why he did that. He probably just felt sorry for me. But the fact he'd endured a beating just to give me that bread… I would never forget that.

I remembered how I felt, seeing his swollen face at school. How much I'd wanted to thank him, but didn't know how. I wasn't very good at expressing my emotions, and I still wasn't, after all these years of covering them up. Somehow, getting Peeta alone away from all his friends (which was hard enough) and telling him, "Hey, sorry you got beaten for throwing me that bread, thank you for saving my family from starvation," didn't quite sum up the complexity of my deep gratitude, mixed with who knows how many other emotions adequately.

I just did not understand this boy. The boy with the bread. Why was he here? I could only conclude that his mother had been found out for beating her children. I could think of no other reason why he would be here. I was surprised she had even got away with it for so long.

I wondered if he still worked at the bakery. I thought to myself that if I had actually plucked up the courage to thank him back then, we might even have become friends. Another lost opportunity for friendship. He probably wouldn't like me anyway; I was so closed up most of the time. Peeta was outgoing and friendly. Those types of people tended to stick to their own kind. I didn't know about him though. He was a mystery to me.

I glanced around at the other children, taking a quick inventory of our company here at the dank community home. Peeta and I were the oldest ones there, that was clear.

"Well, introduce yourselves, girls." said the woman next to us who'd taken us down here. I'd forgotten she was there. My throat closed up, but Prim was braver.

"I'm Primrose Everdeen, and this is my sister Katniss." Her voice was stronger than I expected. She managed a small smile. One of the kids sniggered. I heard them making fun of our names. My eyes fixed on a ten-ish year old boy sitting on the opposite side of the room to Peeta. Anger flared up inside me, and it was all I could do not to stride over to him right now and put him in his place. Instead I visualised it in my head and held Prim's hand tighter. She looked up at me, her beautiful little face looking concerned. She had more strength than she let on.

"Come on, let's sit down." Prim suggested, tugging me a little to the nearest set of chairs. There were two chairs at the back of the room, smack in the middle between the sniggering boy and Peeta. I sat down with her, finally letting go of her hand. Despite being right next to her, I felt isolated and alone.

I got the feeling someone was watching me, but I ignored it. None of these kids deserved my attention. My sister was the only person I cared about. A man gave a short talk to ease Prim and I into the community home routine and the ground rules. I tuned out. I may not be sociable, but I knew how to follow the rules. The school rules at least. The law was another matter entirely. But still, if anything, I was under the radar. I liked it that way.

I re-braided Prim's hair while we waited for dinner, to pass the time. The other kids were spread out in various places in the home, doing whatever kids their age did. I didn't know where Peeta was. Probably having a laugh with his friends. I wondered if his older brothers were here too. It would be odd to throw Peeta in here without them. Mind you, I couldn't really remember what they looked like, so I probably completely bypassed them.

I thought idly that Peeta must be really good with kids if he got on with this lot. Scratch that, he must be pretty good at making friends, period. We couldn't be more different. Still, what with our history, a small part of me wanted to see how he was. Maybe I could finally thank him for his generosity with the bread. Better late than never, I suppose.

But doing Prim's hair soothed me, and I was in no mood to disturb that peace. After I was done, having styled her hair in two braids again, we swapped seats and she did my hair. I thought she would just re-do the one braid down my back. But she unbraided my hair and combed it with her fingers until it was smooth. She made a side parting and tucked the hair behind my ear. It felt strange, having it down. I was so used to having it out of the way that I hadn't noticed how much it had grown. It was at my waist now, wavy after the newly-undone braid.

"Beautiful." Prim commented, smiling at me.

"Thank you, little duck." I smiled back.

"Quack," she joked.

"Quack yourself," I joked back.

Prim said she needed the bathroom, so I was left alone. I couldn't help but feel strange, not knowing what to do with myself. I sniffed, smelling something delicious wafting from the kitchen. So hungry, and thinking dinner was taking forever to arrive, I found my feet walking me towards the wonderful smell. I silently arrived at the living room doorway, looking down the hall to peek into the kitchen. The kitchen door was wide open, and there were three people inside.

One of them I knew. The other two, total strangers. Peeta was baking. I watched surreptitiously as he deftly decorated tray after tray of little fairy cakes, adding beautiful swirls and decorations. He expertly applied each adornment with nimble fingers. I had never seem someone of his build – stocky, strong – so artfully and lovingly do such delicate work.

It should have seemed out of place for him, looking as strong as he did. But he took to it like a duck to water. There was something beautiful about the way his hands moved over the cakes, his face frowning slightly and his mouth open in concentration. I looked at his arms, his muscles from all that heavy lifting at the bakery.

For a second I imagined what it would be like to have them around me, how it would feel. Very safe, probably. Nothing could get to me against those arms. I pushed the thought away almost immediately. I remembered seeing him once throw a hundred pound sack of flour, and noticed how much I had paid attention to the boy with the bread.

I barely noticed the other cooks in the kitchen, so caught up in my thoughts. Still confused about my feelings toward him, I began to turn away.

Suddenly Peeta turned his head and saw me. Our eyes locked for a long moment before I felt acutely embarrassed and my face started warming up. He caught me. I felt disgusted at my lack of discretion, even though I was already half-hidden in the living room doorway.

To my surprise, Peeta tilted his lips into a small smile. I couldn't tell whether he was timid or asking himself what I was staring at. Too embarrassed and startled to react, I turned away and walked back into the living room, heart thumping in humiliation.

"Hey, Katniss, wait!" I heard him call, but I ignored him.

_**Reviews please! Even if it's only a short one, I really want feedback. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapters will be up soon. I've already written 3 more, so I'll wait a little and then upload chapter 2. Thanks for reading! **_


	2. The Staring One

I couldn't face him. How spineless he must think I am. Ironic how I had the audacity to break the law hunting with Gale yet I couldn't even speak to the boy who'd once saved my life. How pathetic. How weak. I scrunched my hands into fists and released them a couple of times. I hated feeling weak. And I hated that Peeta had sparked that feeling in me. Weakness got you nowhere. Strength did. I stalked to a chair in the living room and sat tapping my foot as I waited for my sister to return. She seemed to be taking a while. Maybe she had got chatting with one of the community home kids. I wouldn't stop her from socialising. Even Prim must get fed up with my company after a while.

After about another five minutes I got up to start looking for her. I was about to call her name when I heard a giggle. I turned my head, glancing around, until I followed the sound to the hallway. It was coming from the kitchen. I knew Prim's laugh better than my own. I returned to my previous spot in the living room doorway, looking down the hall and into the kitchen. There she was, next to Peeta, decorating a fairy cake. He was showing her how to do a swirl, using his nimble fingers on his own little cake as an example.

"Very good, Prim, that's excellent. I'll be out of a job soon," Peeta encouraged her, giving her a smile. She laughed again, decorating another fairy cake. She seemed to struggle a little bit with this one.

"Hey, why don't you try this?" he suggested, helping her out. I felt a flash of anger, which turned to jealousy, which turned to warm admiration. He was showing my Prim how to decorate cakes. Already he'd made a new friend. And yet again, it wasn't me.

I backed away, not wanting to disturb the happy picture. I felt a stab of loneliness. I knew it was ridiculous, but for a second, a part of me felt Peeta had taken Prim away from me. I was closer to her than my own mother, so we often felt like we were the only ones in the world. At least when we were at home. In the woods I had Gale.

A couple of minutes later, it was time for dinner, and I went to the dining room. It was large, with over half a dozen tables spread out in rows. I sat with Prim, and we had to share with two other girls, who looked a little younger than her. She smiled shyly at them, but none of them made conversation. We ate our dinner quietly, which was lamb, potatoes and vegetables. I was so hungry I lost myself in the food. I was surprised to find I was fighting back tears.

Prim took my hand under the table, giving it a small squeeze. How she knew how I felt, I didn't know. Then again, we were so in-tune with each other she must intuitively know how I was feeling even if I didn't know myself. Or maybe she just saw my eyes. Again, I felt someone watching me. I immediately felt annoyance bubbling up inside me, and looked up at our two companions accusingly, but they were busy eating and focused fully on their meal.

I frowned in confusion, ready to glare at whoever it was. I flicked my eyes around the room as I chewed my food. My mouth stopped when I caught Peeta Mellark's blue eyes looking at me from across the room. Coming to my senses, I started chewing again. But this time I stared him down without smiling. It was almost like a game of who could stare the longest without blinking.

I won.

Someone started talking to him and he had to look away. It still counted in my eyes. What was his problem? Did I have something on my face? I used my hair to conceal it, letting it hang forward a little bit. That was one benefit of having it down - keeping out Peeping Toms. Peeping Peetas more like.

He was quickly earning a new reputation in my mind as Peeta Mellark, The Boy Who Stared at Katniss Everdeen. Why didn't he just go bake a cake or something, instead of looking at me every five minutes? We weren't even friends. We hadn't even spoken yet. He never ceased to confuse me. And that bothered me. I didn't like the feeling of not understanding someone's character. Not that I was an expert, but still. It bothered me. In my annoyance I even tried to convince myself he was being rude. But even I knew that was ridiculous. People could look anywhere they wanted. And it wasn't like he was glaring or anything. That was my job. In fact, if I really thought about it, I even detected a hint of wistfulness in his eyes. Maybe I was wrong. I was picking at straws trying to decipher the meaning of this boy's blue gaze.

After dinner, our dessert was of course the cakes Peeta made. But, stubborn as I was, I wouldn't eat it. In some crazy logic I convinced myself I didn't deserve it. He had already fed me once, I hadn't repaid him, and I still owed him. So I wouldn't eat his food a second time.

Prim ate hers just fine, and tried to persuade me to eat mine, telling me how delicious it was in order to tip me over the edge and eat it. But I was firm in my convictions. I would not allow myself to owe this boy twice. And I did not need another reason to be annoyed at him. A part of me was envious of his popularity, how he had already won over my sister with his talents.

Our companions at the table looked at me awkwardly, obviously wondering why I wasn't eating my dessert. I wasn't about to waste my breath on an explanation and confuse the life out of these children. I didn't even feel like lying by saying I wasn't hungry. I didn't really see the point.

When dinner was over and the other children dispersed, once again I found myself alone; Prim said she was going to the kitchen to thank Peeta for the cakes. I stayed put.

Eventually I gave in, pulled myself together and walked towards the kitchen.

"Thanks again," Prim told Peeta as she turned to leave the kitchen. She almost walked right into me where I stood in the kitchen doorway. That's when Peeta saw me. Prim smiled at me, and to my horror she left me alone with him. My whole being wanted to turn and run away, but I held myself in place. I forced a small smile, catching his gaze yet again. He was already smiling at me, as if he was really pleased to see me. I had no idea why. I had been less than nice to him ever since I'd arrived.

"Hey, Katniss." he greeted me. His voice was warm and friendly. His wavy blond hair hung over his forehead as usual, but I could clearly see his eyes. Bright and unmistakably blue.

"Hello Peeta." I said quietly.

"You remember my name. I didn't think you recognised me. Are you going to talk to me now?" he joked, chuckling quietly. If he hadn't been joking around, I would have felt confronted, and that would have made me annoyed. But he was clearly light-hearted, not at all hurt. He didn't seem to expect an answer either. The predominant emotion on his face was pleasant surprise that I remembered him. Did he really think I'd forgotten about him? How could I possibly do that? There was no way what he did would leave my memory. But of course, he couldn't know that. I was afraid it would get awkward, but to my relief he held the conversation.

"I tried to call you earlier, but I don't think you heard me."

"Oh. Sorry, I must have been somewhere else," I replied. More like point-blank ignored him. Of course, I couldn't tell him that.

"It's OK. You're not going to run away again, are you?" he laughed again, still smiling at me. He was so… chilled. Happy. He seemed to like me. I was perplexed.

"No." I said. I didn't really know what else to say.

"Good, because I have something for you." he said, his smile widening a little as he bent down to open the oven, grabbed a cloth and pulled out a small saucer with a single fairy cake sitting on it. He'd saved one, just for me. My heart fluttered unexpectedly at the – to me – incredibly kind gesture. I felt profoundly grateful. It wasn't like I hadn't wanted to eat it. I had. It looked delicious. But I already owed him enough. My whole family's lives, for starters. Not to mention my own. That was more than a lifetime's worth of repayment on my shoulders, and that was more than enough. He stood up, closed the oven, and held the saucer out to me.

"Isn't it too-" I began, worried it would burn me, but even more afraid of dropping his beautiful creation to the floor by accident. He shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's cooled down now. I would never let you get hurt." he said. That last sentence seemed significant somehow. Like he'd meant it in more ways than one. I couldn't refuse now, not with him standing right in front of me handing it to me on a plate. Even I couldn't do that. I reached out my hand to take the cake, willing myself not to drop it. On top of everything else, I could not owe him that as well. I held the saucer in my hand, admiring the artwork on the cake for a moment.

"Well, aren't you going to try it?" Peeta said, tilting his head with a smile. Still light-hearted, no pressure. I hesitated.

"What is it? Is there something wrong? You don't have to eat it if you don't want to…" he asked, noticing my trepidation and frowning in concern. I couldn't tell him. It would be strange enough explaining it to a total stranger. So I lied.

"Nothing's wrong." I muttered, and took a bite. Relief washed over his face, and he started tidying up a little while I finished. It was so lovely it seemed to disappear in five seconds. I felt relieved that he wasn't watching me while I ate. I enjoyed it, but the last mouthful caught in my throat, and it took a little effort to swallow it down. I forced myself not to cough. The weight of my owing him was embedded deeper in my being that I even dared to imagine. I just hoped the cake wouldn't make a reappearance later. It wouldn't surprise me. Even my body was programmed to reject what I thought I hadn't earned, especially from this particular boy.

"How was it?" Peeta asked me as he turned back around, having finished tidying. He removed his apron, and leaned back against the counter, his arms resting at his sides. His fingers fiddled a little. Was he nervous?

"It was delicious. Thank you, Peeta. You… Have a talent." I said, holding his gaze. He seemed genuinely flattered.

"Really? Wow. Thanks. I help out in the bakery a lot. But I guess you knew that." He said, glancing down before catching my eye again. His smile faded and his lips pressed together. I wondered if he was thinking what I was thinking. Then I realised. This was my chance, probably the only one I was ever going to get. To finally thank him for what he did all those years ago. But there was something else pressing on my mind.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. I wanted to know for sure it was for the reason I'd assumed it was. Peeta took a deep breath.

"My mother got found out for beating us. She hit my brother across the face. Someone told on her and then we were all searched for any signs we were hurt. I had bruises on my back," Peeta turned and showed me quickly. I gulped as I saw the faded purple and blue marks on his skin, and I looked away, feeling tears sting my eyes for a moment before I blinked them away. He spoke again.

"Either she had to leave or I did. She refused, so I got sent here for a while, though I don't know how long it will be before I can go back. I've been here for just under a week. It's not permanent, but it's strange. Being away from home." He looked down, voice descending into a whisper.

"What about your father? Couldn't he have taken care of you? And what about your brothers?" I asked.

"They're here too; they just don't stick around here much during the day. I share a room with them. My dad couldn't persuade the people to let us stay home. So here we are. Until further notice."

I tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry." I finally got out.

"It's not forever, Katniss. Just for now."

I nodded, still lost for words.

"What about you? What happened?" asked Peeta, a line between his eyebrows.

"My mother couldn't take care of us, she… she's barely there anymore. And I tried so hard to make it look like we were managing. And we were. But it wasn't enough, and we got found out. I don't know how long Prim and I will be here either. However long it takes until our mother shows she can take better care of us." I said quietly. Speaking about it didn't make me feel any better. It made me feel worse for not doing a better job of showing we were coping.

Peeta nodded. I guess there wasn't much more to say. And now it was time to finally say to him what I'd been putting off for so long. I closed my eyes, cleared my throat quietly. Then I opened them again. I wanted to see his face when I told him.


	3. Confessions

"About that…" I started, my voice barely more than a whisper. Peeta stared at me intently, expectantly. I was pretty sure he didn't know what I was about to say. When I hesitated, Peeta took a step towards me. When I hesitated again, he took another step. Soon he was little more than a foot away from me.

"What is it, Katniss?" he prompted gently.

"I wanted to… thank you, for what you did. For giving me that bread. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now, nor would my family. So thank you, Peeta. I wish I knew how to repay you."

I said it. It didn't come out the way I'd hoped, but I just prayed my sincerity came across.

"Katniss, you still remember that? Is that why you didn't talk to me all that time? You were worried about repaying me?" Peeta was perplexed. His face was pale from shock.

"Well, yes-"

"Hey. It's OK. That was years ago, Katniss. Really, don't worry about it. If I'd known that was what you were worried about I would have reassured you a long time ago. You don't owe me anything, Katniss."

I nodded.

"In fact, something's been on my mind too. I should have been braver. I should have just gone out in the rain, risked getting hurt again, and given it to you personally. I was a coward, not giving it to you by hand. I shouldn't have burnt the bread either. I would have got beaten anyway for giving it away. You deserved better. Much better." said Peeta. He was now serious, his voice deeper, huskier. He seemed like he felt more regret than I. How could that be?

"Peeta, no-one else would have done what you did. You were my last hope, and I hadn't even known it until then. It was food. And believe me, food when you're that close to death… it means more than you know. You didn't just save me. You saved my mother and sister too."

"That's why you didn't want to eat the cake. Because you thought you owed me." He muttered to himself, looking down as he shook his head. It wasn't a question. But I answered anyway.

"It was a lot of things. But yes, that was the main reason."

He was very perceptive, able to pick up things most people wouldn't care to notice. Not in my experience, anyway. I wasn't sure whether to feel good or exposed. Yes, I had told him directly, but it made me think. How many other things had he picked up about me? I felt unnerved about what other parts of my character he had noticed.

"It's my fault you got that beating from your mother. When I saw you the next day with your face all hurt…" I trailed off, my voice breaking at the awful memory.

"Hey," Peeta began, lifting a hand to my face. Instinctively I jerked away. He lowered his hand. But after a long moment he tried again, very slowly raising his hand to my cheek. I let it be this time. He only wanted to comfort me. To reassure me. His hand was so soft and warm on my skin.

"I said I would never hurt you, remember?" he reminded me. Actually he'd said he would never let me get hurt. The difference seemed significant somehow. What he said now was more personal. Did Peeta Mellark care about me?

"I gave you that bread because I wanted to. I wanted to do it, and you don't need to punish yourself over it anymore."

He was so close to me now, his hand still on my cheek. What a contrast it was from just a few hours ago. When he lowered his hand, I was surprised to find that I missed it. His touch was soothing. I felt safe. He'd only touched my face for a moment, but it felt like hours.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I should really learn to take a hint," he laughed quietly. I could only smile. I couldn't bring myself to tell him how nice it had felt, his hand on my cheek. But I liked how he lightened the mood. He was good at that. Another talent to add to the list. I found myself wanting to know what other talents he had. I was willing to bet there was a long list. The only thing I was good at was pushing people away. And hunting. That was about it.

I suddenly felt vulnerable. Peeta had already seen too much, and I felt the barriers going back up again. Vulnerability was weakness to me. Almost as weak as crying. I didn't like the feeling. I felt like I had just bared my soul to him, and all I'd done was thank him. I turned my head to see one of the kids watching us from down the hall, about to go upstairs. How long had he been standing there? I felt exposed. Peeta caught on.

"I guess I'll see you later." He said, back to the small smile again.

"Yeah. See you later," I said, before walking away and going upstairs. It was probably around bedtime anyway. Prim was waiting for me, sitting on the bed. She hugged me, but to my relief didn't ask me any questions. That was one of the things I loved about her. She didn't pry.

When I lay in bed next to her, I was very still. But I wasn't very tired. There was someone on my mind. I ran through all my memories of him, one by one, until I reached tonight. When Prim was fast asleep, I sat up. I snuck downstairs as quietly as I could, and walked into the dark living room, flicking on the light. I jumped when I realised I was not alone. Peeta twisted round in his chair by the window, eyes wide in fear. He immediately relaxed upon seeing me, smiling again. So happy to see me. He waved me over, gesturing for me to join him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Not really." I said, sitting opposite him. I looked out the window at the night sky, zoning in on a single star.

"It's not long now until the Reaping," I muttered, not entirely sure why I brought this up, but I guess I felt I could, with Peeta.

"I know. I keep pretending that day will never arrive. And then I keep wishing I was older, so I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore."

I stayed quiet, waiting for him to speak again.

"I guess I'll always have to think about it. When I eventually have children. Though bringing them into this world… it seems cruel to even think about it."

I looked at him. He was thinking of having children one day? I had sworn off the mere idea for as long as I could remember. Risking the chance of losing my children to the Hunger Games. It was more than I could dare to think about. And yet Peeta still seemed to want them. Why he would risk having that kind of pain and loss if his children got reaped, I didn't know. Peeta didn't ask where I stood on this sticky subject. I guess, like my sister, he wasn't the prying type. But I surprised myself by letting Peeta in once again.

"I'm never having kids. I couldn't do that." I said, staring at the star. Peeta looked at me then. He searched my face. Perhaps he didn't understand me. He frowned for a second before relaxing his face again.

"I guess I can't really blame you. Given the circumstances." Peeta's lips pressed together tightly, looking down. He seemed to feel something else, but I wasn't sure what it was. Sadness at this world, probably.

I looked at him until our eyes met once again. I felt a little more comfortable with his eye contact now. I felt as if, in some strange way, that I could trust him. But not fully, just a little. I didn't know him well enough yet. I had a hard time trusting anyone, so this was no mean feat. My thoughts went back to the Reaping, how my name would be in the reaping ball eighteen times this year, the 74th Hunger Games. Gale's name was in forty-two times this year. I could hardly complain. I just had to hope the odds would be in our favour. Including Peeta. I didn't know how many times Peeta's name was entered this year. I didn't know if signed up for tesserae every year for his family or not. I knew he had two older brothers in a family of five. But I thought of the sad fact that even if a child's name was only entered a few times, the odds still might not be in their favour. Because, no matter how few times a child's name was entered, there was still a risk. A risk of their parents losing a child, perhaps their only child, which was even worse. And that kind of fear is just as severe whether a name is entered once or two dozen times. So I thought it was understandable that I never wanted kids. The Capitol would never take my children away from me. As long as President Snow ruled Panem, I would be childless. As for Peeta, having kids was a risk he was willing to take. Must be a little different if you're the father, not carrying the child inside you for nine months. But I could be wrong.

"Peeta?" I whispered.

"Katniss?"

"I'm sorry I left it so long to thank you. I guess I wasn't brave enough to do it sooner."

Peeta simply looked at me. Then he smiled as he spoke.

"Am I really that scary?"

"Maybe," I smiled, looking up at the star again. Peeta's hand rested on the windowsill. I looked at it for a moment.

"Or maybe I'm just not that strong." I said.

"I sometimes feel that way too." He replied in a whisper.

As we got up to go back to bed, our hands brushed. I felt the warmth of his skin again, and found myself longing for it to be on my face again. At the top of the stairs, Peeta turned to face me. It was dim, but I could see his face clearly.

"Goodnight, Katniss." Peeta whispered.

In the corner of my eye I noticed his hand rise again. It seemed automatic, like he didn't plan it, yet he couldn't help himself. This time he took a thick lock of my hair, still loose from when Prim restyled it. I had wanted to braid it up again, but I let it stay loose for Prim. She had done it with so much love. Peeta slid his fingers down the lock of hair slowly, and I felt goose-bumps where the hair tugged my head. Then he shifted his hand to move the hair out of my eyes without touching my face. It was like he was trying hard not to scare me again.

"You're a lot stronger than you think." Peeta breathed.

Then he was gone.

**Thanks for reading, and I will update as soon as I can. For those who think it is moving too fast - don't worry. Kat is not falling for him just yet I assure you. Review please! :)**

**-Thanks so much to those who have been leaving comments, I love to read them so keep them coming. I shall update as soon as I can. :) love you all! xoxo**


	4. Revelations

When I woke up, Prim was sitting beside me on the bed, stroking my hair across the pillow.

"Morning Katniss." she smiled at me. I greeted her back.

"Come on everyone's having breakfast." she grinned, taking my hand and gently pulling me up. When we arrived downstairs, indeed the other kids were in the dining room.

As I looked around the room for a free table for us, I saw him. Sitting by himself. There were two empty seats on his table. As soon as he looked up, he beamed at us and waved us over. Unusual for Peeta to be eating alone. He'd saved the seats for us. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to sit with him, but I was sure he would use his talent of making things light-hearted for me and my sister. But Prim hadn't seen him, so I subtly tried to lead her away to another table. But then she looked up, and noticed Peeta. It was too late.

"Let's sit with him," whispered Prim, squeezing my hand tighter to reinforce her point. After a pause, I finally nodded. We joined Peeta, filling up the empty seats opposite him.

"Hey," he said to us both.

"Hi Peeta," replied Prim.

I just gave him a small smile, avoiding his eyes. If I looked into those eyes, I knew what I would see. Expectation. Whatever he anticipated from me, he was getting nothing today. The barrier was back up, my face covering up my emotions. I didn't pay much attention to what I was eating, and I was done before the others. Peeta looked up from his breakfast, raising his eyebrows.

"Whoa, someone's hungry," he commented.

"We both are," replied Prim, glancing at me.

"Katniss gave in and had one of my cakes last night." Peeta said, smiling at me as he sipped his drink. Prim looked back and forth between me and Peeta, a smile teasing her little mouth. But she stayed quiet. I wasn't planning on talking about that – why did he have to bring that up now?

"I guess I couldn't resist." I finally said, avoiding Peeta's eyes. But I knew he was looking at me now.

He was quiet while they finished their meals. Then we, along with the other home kids, moved to the main living room to find out the plan for today. We could go out on our own if we wanted – as long as we were back by dinner. It wasn't like school, and it was Spring break anyway so we were free for now. I wanted to hunt, but I couldn't leave Prim.

So as a group we all went round the town today, looking round the shops of District 12, watched over by several staff members. We weren't given any money, so it was purely window shopping. Prim, Peeta and I stayed together, while the other kids went off in little groups. We went to Peeta's family bakery to look at the cakes. Several people, including the community home staff, admired the creations out loud, pointing out the magnificent cakes in the windows. In the corner of my eye, Peeta blushed.

One of the cakes in the window caught my eye.

"Look, Prim. Isn't that beautiful?" I said, taking her hand and showing her. It was a simple white cake with 3 tiers, but it was all the delicate iced primroses decorated on the top that struck me. The cake was edged with swirly blue cream. I gazed at it in admiration, letting out an involuntary "Wow".

I didn't mean for anyone but Prim to hear. But Peeta did. He mouthed a thank you when I accidentally caught his eye.

Then a girl of about fourteen from the group approached him, initiating conversation. He turned away to talk to her.

"Did you decorate all these cakes?" the girl asked Peeta, surprised.

I turned away. Prim and I pored over the other cakes in the windows. I felt a twinge of something unpleasant stir inside me. I pushed it away at once. Now I wanted to hunt more than ever. Hunting took my mind off things. But if I snuck off, it would be conspicuous, and I was sure to be found out. I didn't want these strangers knowing where I was going. If I was going to hunt, I would have to go at a time when nobody would see.

We would be able to visit home soon. I wasn't sure how I felt about seeing my mother. I changed my thoughts again, imagining myself in the woods with Gale, aiming my bow and arrow at a squirrel as I used to do all the time.

When we all arrived back at the home for dinner, Prim and I ate without Peeta – he was dragged off by his friends to eat with them. He was Mr Popular again after everyone saw his cakes in the window today. That was fine by me.

I pretended Peeta's laughter at the other end of the room didn't bother me. What were they laughing about? But when we were done, and we were all in the main living area, a girl called Prim over to talk to her. They must have become friends already. Before I could feel anything about being left alone again, someone's hand touched my arm. I jumped, jerking away from the touch. It was Peeta.

"Come on, let's go outside." He whispered, a light smile on his face.

"But what about your…" I started, but he shook his head.

"I want to hang out with you." He offered me his hand. I let it fall.

"Come on, it's me, remember?" he encouraged. I wouldn't budge. So instead he gestured for me to follow him and he led me out the back door of the home.

We walked out into the large garden. One staff member was sat staring at the evening sky. But as soon as he saw us, he made himself scarce, as if he wanted to leave us in privacy. Did he think we were together?

The garden was quiet once the back door clicked shut. All I could hear was the faint rustling of leaves on the trees. Peeta turned to face me.

"I guess you're wondering why I brought you here," he began. I said nothing.

"To be honest, I prefer to talk to you much more than the others." he went on.

"Why?" I asked – I was hardly the friendliest person here. I realised that aside from Prim, Peeta was the only one I'd spoken to here.

"Why wouldn't I? You're an amazing girl, Katniss."

He held my gaze as he spoke, his eyes darkened by the night sky. I frowned at him as if he'd insulted me. What?

"Well, say something," he said after a long moment.

"You don't really know me well enough to say something like that." I replied.

"I guess not. But it doesn't mean it's not true." he said quietly, wary of my reaction now.

"I'm just not used to compliments."

"Oh. Right. Should I keep quiet next time?"

"Maybe that would be best. But thanks." I said as I shivered and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come here." Peeta muttered as he strode towards me, arms open. I stayed still. Why was he being like this?

"You're shivering."

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"Trust me, you'll feel better."

He wrapped his arms around me as I stood frozen to my spot.

"You're freezing, Katniss," Peeta said, concerned.

I wanted to break free, but he was warm, and it felt safe. His strong arms were wrapped tightly around me. When he softly kissed the top of my head, I knew.

That Peeta Mellark cared about me much more than I'd ever imagined. I was as sure of that as I was my own name. _Why_ he cared, I didn't know. I listened to the sound of his breathing, felt his chest rise and fall. And then he released me. His hands returned to his sides.

"Kat-" he began, but we were interrupted as the back door opened. Our heads swivelled round to see who it was. My throat closed up and my heart stopped.

Gale.


	5. Unexpected

He'd come to see me. I was so shocked to see him that I wasn't sure how to react. Then a rush of relief went through me as I slowly registered that this was my best friend, a piece of home right here, come to visit. A smile broke across my face.

"Gale! What are you doing here?" I asked. Gale glanced back and forth between me and Peeta, which only made the situation more awkward.

"I wanted to visit, see how you were doing. I guess I came at the wrong time…" he trailed off, glancing at Peeta, who still stood by my side.

"No, it's fine. We were just talking, weren't we Peeta?" I said, looking quickly at Peeta's face, urging him to help me out.

"Sure. I was just leaving anyway, so I'll leave you guys to it. See you later, Katniss," said Peeta, giving me a small smile in passing, eyes locked with mine. He disappeared inside. I felt a twinge of guilt. It was OK; we were friends now. At least, that's what I thought.

"Gale, I can't hunt right now. It'll be too obvious."

"They really are keeping you under lock and key in here, aren't they? It's weird, hunting on my own." said Gale, tilting up his mouth in a half-smile.

"I'll find a way to get out without being noticed. Maybe when we get let out to visit home."

"All right, Catnip. You better come back soon before I steal your bow," he warned.

"You wouldn't dare, Gale. I'll hurt you, don't think I won't,"

"With what, exactly? No bow, you're defenceless."

"You wait and see, Gale Hawthorne. You just wait."

"Ha. Come here."

And Gale took me into a warm hug. His arms were protective, warm. But somehow different to Peeta's embrace. I wasn't sure in what way, and I didn't know which one I preferred.

"Gale, wait."

He let me go, listening.

"I have an idea. Tomorrow I'll come. I'll meet you at our spot at 8, I'll be able to get away then. Nobody will be awake."

"Really? OK, sure. I'll be there."

I smiled. Sounds like a plan. No one would notice me then. Prim would still be asleep. I could be back by nine for breakfast. Gale glanced inside, then back at me.

"I've got to go, Catnip. But I'll see you tomorrow." he said with a smile. I grinned back, giving him another hug. When he turned to leave, I followed him inside, closing the door behind me. Happy that I would finally get to hunt, I started looking for Prim, and found her just as she was going into our room.

"Did you talk to Gale?" Prim asked, smiling up at me.

"Yes, I did. We're hunting tomorrow. But I'll be back before you wake up." I said, stroking her hair.

"Good, he spoke to me before he found you. He was asking where you were."

"Oh. Well, he found me." I said, smiling. "You ready for bed, little duck?"

"Yes. Will you sing me to sleep?" she asked me.

"Of course. I'll tuck you in." I said, as she lay down. I wrapped her in the warm covers and lay next to her. I sung 'Deep in the Meadow' to her, sweeping her hair off her face. My voice was stronger than usual. Maybe because of my lifted spirits upon seeing Gale. Soon, I drifted off. It was a peaceful sleep for a change. I woke up refreshed, and earlier than the others as planned. Prim was still fast asleep. I could hear the birds tweeting outside the window. I wondered what time it was. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

The song was stuck in my head from last night, and I found myself singing again as I washed and dressed, and even as I went downstairs. I went out to the back garden, breathing in the crisp morning air. My voice carried through the air, and all of a sudden it seemed very quiet. I stopped singing. Silence. Then I started up again, and my voice was still the only sound I could hear. I thought of my father, how the birds always stopped to listen. And then my head snapped up. Someone was behind me. I could sense it. Years of hunting gave me this instinct. I turned round.

"Peeta," I murmured, eyes widening. He'd heard me singing. I was hoping I had the garden to myself for a while. Obviously not. A part of me was annoyed.

"Hey, Katniss. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. Just… your voice. I couldn't help but listen." Peeta said, not moving from his spot in the doorway. The morning light lit up his blue eyes, making them seem brighter than ever. His hair reflected the sun, but was swept away so I could see his whole face. He looked tired.

"It's not that good. My father's was far better. I could never sing like him."

"But you already do sing like him, Katniss. I've heard you sing before. On the first day of school." Peeta told me. I stared at him. How would he know if I sung like my father?

"You didn't know my father, so you can't say that," I muttered. But the other thing he'd said stopped me short. He remembered me singing at school. I did too, vaguely, but I couldn't remember the song. Strange that he still remembered that.

"I know that. But my father knew him. I didn't mean to offend you; I just couldn't help overhearing your song." Peeta said.

I nodded, then turned away. "Don't worry it about it." I said quietly. I looked up at the sky. No sign of any birds.

"I'll leave you alone," said Peeta.

"Wait," I said without turning around. "You said you heard me sing at school. How do you remember that?"

"I remember because all the birds outside stopped to listen. Just like they did today. I'll never forget that. You sang the valley song in music assembly." he said. I turned around. He was looking down as if he were thinking about something intently.

I stared at him until he looked up again.

"You must have been paying me a lot of attention to still remember now," I said.

"I was." Peeta said.

"But you didn't talk to me though. Not once." I said.

"I wanted to, I really wanted to. I just couldn't quite pluck up the courage because I wasn't sure if you even knew who I was. It would have been pretty embarrassing on my part if you didn't. And there was never the right moment. But here we are," he explained. He held my gaze.

"Here we are." I repeated. I said, "We're in the same year. I would have talked to you if you'd approached me."

"You would have talked to me? Really? Now I really wish I had just done it," Peeta asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise before laughing lightly.

"Yes. I would. Remember all that time I wanted to thank you for the bread, but didn't? I was waiting for an opportunity too. But it never came. And a part of me thought… you were somehow annoyed with me. That I hadn't bothered to say anything to you after you got that beating for me," I said.

His eyes were locked on mine, listening carefully. He shook his head.

"I could never be annoyed at you. If anything, I was annoyed at myself for not having the guts to talk to you," Peeta admitted. "It's funny, how in eleven years, we never spoke. You'd think there would be one right moment. So many missed opportunities." he went on, letting out a small laugh.

"I know," I agreed. There was silence between us for a long moment, and I didn't know what else to say.

"My sister will be waking up soon. I've got to go." I finally said. But of course I was getting away so I could hunt. Peeta nodded and moved out the way to let me pass.

Gale was already at our meeting spot on the rock ledge when I arrived. I retrieved my bow from my hiding place and sat next to him.

"Hey, Catnip. Look, I've got something for us," said Gale, and he held out a little basket. Inside was a fresh loaf of bread, half a dozen strawberries and berries, and a cheese.

"Wow, you've been busy. This looks great – where did you get the cheese?"

"Your mom passed it on to me when I gave her game. She knew I'd be seeing you soon."

I nodded slowly. "Let's eat, I'm starving." I said, taking a strawberry while Gale got out his knife and began slicing the bread.

"So, what's it really like in that home then? I'm dying to know," said Gale sarcastically.

"Bearable. As long as Prim is all right, that's all I care about," I answered, munching on another strawberry.

"Fair enough. You sure you're OK though?"

"Well, obviously I'm chomping at the bit over not being able to see you as often," I joked lightly.

"I should hope so. Good to have you back, Catnip." Gale smirked.

After that I shot down a rabbit and a couple of squirrels for Gale to trade. But being with him was short-lived. I had to get back to the home before Prim woke up.

When I arrived, she was coming down the stairs. Her face lit up as soon as she saw me.

"You're back! Are you OK?" she said quietly, so only I could hear.

"I'm fine. And even better now that I've seen you, little duck." I said, taking her in for a hug.

"Did you get to hunt?" she whispered into me.

"Yes, I did. No-one saw."

"Good."

Prim tugged my hand towards the dining room for breakfast, and I followed suit. I wasn't about to leave her to eat without me, even though I was no longer hungry. We were lucky enough to get a table to ourselves today. I ate slowly, my eyes inadvertently checking for Peeta's now-familiar gaze from across the room. I actually expected it now. But when I saw he was looking elsewhere, I felt relief. I could barely see him, his companions shielding my view.

Later, Prim and I made our way to our real home to visit. Prim wanted to see Buttercup, and she missed our mother. I couldn't say I felt the same. Prim knocked on the door, but I was getting my keys out. I didn't even expect her to be in a fit state to answer the door. But she surprised me. The door slowly opened and there she was. Her face was washed-out but there was a certain light in her eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time. Prim went straight in for a hug, my mother's arms awkwardly wrapping around her. I just walked past her, heading for the kitchen. I was greeted by an angry growl from Buttercup.

"Hello to you too," I muttered, sitting down at the table and waiting.

"Katniss." said a quiet voice. I barely recognised it as my mother's. I looked up at her hovering in the doorway. I just looked at her until she carried on.

"Thank you." She whispered. It seemed to be all she could get out.

"For what?"

"Taking care of her."

"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?"

She went quiet after that. I searched around for Gale's game, and decided to make lunch, saving enough for dinner too. I cooked all of it up so she wouldn't have to bother later on. We all ate together; Prim telling her about our stay at the home while I ate quietly. Inside I was grateful I didn't have to speak.

Just before we left, my mother called me.

"I have something for you. I almost forgot. It's from Gale, when he passed by earlier." she said, voice scratchy from underuse.

I took a step toward her, waiting. She pulled out several dollar bills and held them out to me.

"I'm OK. We'll manage."

"But it's from Gale, he wanted you to have it."

"But I saw him earlier, why would he give it to you?"

"He said he traded for it after he saw you. He wants you to have it, Katniss."

After a hesitant moment, I accepted. But only because it was from him. I hated accepting anything from her, but I held out my hand.

"Thank you." I whispered.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. I surprised myself by giving her a brief one-armed hug, but released her quickly.

It was windy and drizzling on the way back; I cuddled Prim close as we held our heads down. After we were washed and freshly clothed, I let her style my hair again. This time she took a thick lock of hair above my ear and twisted it, doing the same with the other side. She tied them together at the back with my hairband, leaving the rest of my hair loose.

"No braid?" I asked her.

"No. It looks so beautiful loose." she smiled.

Later, as I passed down the upstairs hallway, I heard voices in one of the rooms. Normally I would have walked past, but then I heard Peeta's voice. He must be in there with his brothers.

"…Seriously, though. You haven't taken your eyes off her since she arrived." said a male voice that I assumed was Peeta's brother.

"I didn't expect you to be keeping tabs on me." said Peeta.

"It's not hard to notice. You're not exactly subtle."

"Look, quit watching me all right?"

"Can't promise that. If you stare again at dinner I'm outing you."

"Fine. That's not a problem. It would get me off the hook at least." said Peeta, his voice significantly quieter.

"Wow. You have got it bad. What is it about her that you like so much?"

"So many things. But I'm not telling you what they are, especially not now."

"I've forgotten her name, who is she anyway? This girl you obviously have a massive crush on."

"Her name's Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."


End file.
